The invention relates to implementing a thermodynamic cycle to convert thermal energy into a useful form.
Conversion of high temperature heat (thermal energy) which is produced in a furnace into mechanical power and then electrical power in most thermal power plants is based on utilization of the Rankine Cycle. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,899,545 and 4,732,005 describe thermodynamic cycle processes which are based on use of multi-component working fluids. These processes differ substantially from the Rankine Cycle, and provide higher efficiency. The system described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,545 employs a distillation tower, a component which is complicated and unusual for the power industry.